Heart Break, Moon Shake
by Twit
Summary: Kurt and Kitty thing, I need up to 6 reviews till you can see the next one, trust me, you wanna read another of these.
1. Default Chapter Title

Heart brake, moon shake  
  
Korine Ryuen  
**********************  
Disclaimer-All X-men other than Korine belong to whoever came up with   
the series, If I owned the series I would live in Hollywood in a mansion  
with servants waiting on me hand & foot, I'd have people making me the   
best food that money could buy and soaking rays in the sun by my dollar  
sign shaped swimming pool.  
Means someones talking in German  
() Means little sidenotes to help the story along  
********************** means I'm changing scenes and that it's another   
scene.  
'' Means Charactor thinking in english  
And n  
.. lllll   
..llllll  
...llll Means 'to hell with it.'  
  
Now on with the show!!  
  
***********************  
  
Kurt looked up from the mirror as a door opened and Korine walked in,  
"Hay there, Kitty wanted me to tell you that you should hurry if you   
want to make it to the resteraunt." She said and quirked a brow at  
him, "Hope things go well tonight."  
  
He blushed under his furr, turning a little purple in the cheaks,   
"Yaw, I hope so too. Do you zink she has noticed...?" He asked looking  
vulnerably to Korine.  
  
"Nope, she's been pretty non-observant for the last few weeks, she's   
probably thinking about college." Korine said posing infront of the mirror  
at herself, "Which, by the way, you should be thinking about too. You  
deserve better than a high-school education." She said touching his   
shoulder.  
  
He gave her a grin that turned into a arragant one, "Since vhen have   
you cared for anyone but yourself?" He asked and she hit his shoulder.  
  
Putting him in head lock she noggied him, "Since love entered the picture,  
Mr. Svine-hunt." She said as he Bmmfed onto the bed away from her, she gave him  
a sidelong glance and then noticed his clothes, "Question?"   
  
He nodded and she pointed at him, "Since when does an Elf wear felt?" She  
asked and walked over taking one of his sleeves and examining it more   
closely.  
  
He gave her a pathetic look, "I got zeys at a German store, zey are very   
trendy." He said striking his own pose then Bammfed to the door.  
  
Coming over she straitened his collar and brushed some of wrinkled he had  
gotten from their talking, "Trendy indeed, perhaps a few hundred years   
ago..." She teased him and grabbed his arm and started pulling him downstairs,  
he was about to say something when she said, "Yes, I know you can teleport   
us there but this makes you look good."  
  
When they came to the main steps she told him to count to thirty then walk   
down the steps, flying down ahead of him she called the occupants of the   
living room to attention, "Heir Svinehunt, our dear friend is about to arrive."  
  
They waited a minute, then another, another, & another, finally Korine went into  
the foyar and looked around for Kurt, nothing.  
  
"Kurt?" She yelled, Nothing, "Kurt!" She yelled again, still nothing. "Kurt Vagner  
der mon Svine-Hunt!" She yelled and heard a giggle, there wasn't anything in the   
room alive so she took a look in the surrounding rooms.  
  
Sighing she sat in the middle of the foyar and closed her eyes and began to feel  
the air with her sixth sense, 'There you are...' she thought and looked directly   
upwards and saw Kurt hanging from his tail on the shandleer that sat in the middle  
of the domed room.  
  
"Your an Ass, did you know that?" She said and he bamphed next to her and resieved   
a cold glare.  
  
Kitty sat in the next room, her eye's half filled with tears. He didn't decerve to  
be hurt like she was going to do, his innocent smile would turn sad and distant as  
if he wished to be somewhere he couldn't go.  
  
Korines thoughts entered her mind, 'I know Kitty, I'm so sorry.' Came her telepathic   
voice as she picked Kurt up off the floor and two feet into the air.  
  
***************  
  
The ride to the Resteraunt was unusually quiet and Kurt felt Kitty's tension, she  
wanted to tell him something, of that he knew. Sighing, he reached over and grabbed   
her hand. He looked over at her and away from his window, (Yeah, someone else is   
shaparoning the young couple.)  
  
"Ketchen, vhat is ze matter?" He asked gently and turned his whole body towards her,  
she looked like she had to much wieght upon her tiny shoulders.  
  
She looked up and him and put his hand onto his own lap, "Fuzzy elf, I've done a   
lot of thinking," She mentally scolded herself for starting the conversation like  
that, "And I think that I want..." She stopped and looked away from him and out the  
window, "I want to go to college, away from here & away from everyone, forever," She looked   
into his dawning eye's, "And away from you."  
  
He looked at her a moment then nodded, "I understand," He said, calm and steady. Inside,  
however, he was crying. He gave her a small hug and then disapeared with a smell of   
Brimstone and sulfer.  
  
Kitty looked at where he had been and let new tears give way, she'd known it would hurt  
him, just not so much.  
  
Logan looked through the rear view mirror and sighed, he turned around and headed home.  
  
****************  
  
Kurt cried out in rage as he broke a tree in two and kicked halfway through another, his  
voice was hoarse from yelling in a mixture of English and German, in both laguages swearing  
worse than any sailor could hope to do.  
  
He teleported once every two seconds and ended up on the bank of a lake, he yelled and   
thrashed the water with his three digited hand, he swore as he fell into the water and   
jumped up gasping for air and stood there for a minute swearing then was silent till a   
sob raked his dark and wet body.  
  
Teleporting onto the bank he knelt in the sand and rested his forehead in it while he hugged  
himself and started to cry, "I want to die! God, please have mercy on me and allow me  
at least some comfort by striking me down dead right now?" He yelled into the Sky and curled  
into a little ball and cried for a few minutes then teleported towards the only person he   
knew that could help him now.  
  
Korine.   
  
*****************  
  
Korine looked up from her book when a knock came to her door, she stood and walked over   
she opened it. Standing there was Nightcrawler, wet form something and looking distraut;  
Korine let him in and he sat on her bed.  
  
Coming over she sat next to him and put an arm around his seemingly smaller and wet shoulders,  
"What happened, Kurt?" She asked and he didn't move for a minute, just leaned into her  
arm and began to tremble and she felt some that came close to a sob in her shoulder and  
leaned his head back alittle.  
  
His eye's were shut tight and his teeth were clenched as streams of water came down from  
his eyes. He suddenly broke down and grabbed her around the waist and hugged onto her as if   
for dear life. Startled, she almost pulled away but stopped and put her other arm around   
him and held him while he cried into her wet blouse shirt. After ten minutes of this he calmed   
down and pulled away.  
  
He looked down and looked at her now wet floor, realizing he was the cause he started to get   
up but Korine grabbed his shoulder and sat him down again. "Kurt, what happened?"  
  
He turned towards her and opened his mouth a few times but nothing came out, she patted his   
back and urged him on, "Kitty, she said she was going away from here forever, & away   
from me." he said and a few more tears ran down his eye's.  
  
Nodding knowingling she hugged him again, resting her chin on the top of his head, "I'm  
Sorry, but maybe it wouldn't have worked out anyway. I've known you for a while now, and I've  
known Kitty, you were from two very different worlds, things would have crossed somewhere."  
She said, he held onto her tighter, "But it doesn't make the heartbrake any easier, lets go   
get some hot chocolate." She said and pulled him to his wobbly feet.  
  
She didn't think he could make it so she put him back down, "I'll go get it, lie down and   
relax for a little." She said and eased him under the covers.  
  
Walking out of the door she closed it quietly and flew to the stairs where she saw Kitty and   
Logan enter, "Hey guys," She said quietly coming down the steps, "I take it the date didn't   
turn out so hot?" She asked as Kitty ran up the stairs and slammed her door.  
  
He nodded and headed for the kitchen, Korine next to him, "Kitty told Nightcrawler she wanted  
to go away to school, didn't she?" she probbed and Logan nodded.  
  
"The whole thing was tense since they got into the car, then the Elf asked the halfpint what was  
wrong and she told him," He said grabbing a beer from the fridge and opened it, "He 'ported  
away and I haven't seen him since." He said then took a long drag of his beer.  
  
Korine put some water on the boyal and leaned against the counter, "He's here," She said and   
he gave her a somewhat saprised look, "He went somewhere else first, then he came to my door  
and he cried onto my shoulder for the better part of twently minutes. I think that he's asleep   
now though, I came down to grab us a couple of mugs of coco."  
  
Logan nodded and took another drink of his beer, "These kids think that this is the worst tragedy  
of their lives, they'll be friends for a few more years." He said.  
  
She gave him a half smile, "I never had the chance to fall in love as a teen, least not yet, I  
was always away and I never knew when I would be called off for a suicide mission. I never   
got close to anyone, though I wish that I had."  
  
Logan nodded in understanding, never get too close to anyone, you don't know when you ar they are  
gonna be offed.  
  
She clenched a fist and furrowed her brows, "One more thing I gotta pay those flat-liners for."  
she said using the mutant slang word for humans and jumped when the teapot whistled that it was   
ready, grabbing two mugs she put extra packets in them for later, "'Night Beer-man," She called  
and disapeared out of sight.  
  
Logan watched the space where she had been, not really looking however. How old was she?   
Seventeen? She seemed so much older for some reason...it was probably the way she camanded   
authority. A natural born leader, even if she would have disbanded that little name without  
a second thought.  
  
Stretching he put the can in the trash and headed towards his room and maybe a bit with the   
punching bag that the Prof. got for him.  
  
Another night, another fight.  
  
**********************   
  
Kurts eye's were getting heavy, he tried to keep them open but it was getting hard since Korines  
room was just the right temperature, even Bobby liked it the only time he had been there. Then  
there was the strange scents that hung in the air: vinnila, rasberry, cinnomen, & other sweet   
smelling things.  
  
He distantly heard a door slam, probably just a POed Kitty...Kitty? He sat up even as his body   
protested. Jumping out of the bed he headed towards the door, Kitty hated it when he teleported   
without telling her when.  
  
He ran across the hall and heard a sob from inside the room, he gently rasped on her door, "Go  
away! I don't wanna talk to anyone right now!" She nearly screached and Kurt backed off alittle.  
  
He knocked again and got no answere, waiting a second with his ear pressed to the door he knocked  
again and heard something move from within and barely had time before Kitty's haed came out of the   
middle of the door and she was about to yell when she saw Kurt,"Kurt...?" She asked and went back   
through the door and opened it.  
  
Her mascara was running, her hair was messy and she looked terrible. He, well, didn't have his   
mascara running! But who could tell? Anywho, he was worse for ware too. She stepped back so he  
could come in and with which he did after a little hesitation.  
  
"Ketchen, I'm sorry zat I bailed on you like zat." He said turning towards her and his arms spread  
in a sign of apolagie, "You vant a vay to be normal, I'll never have zat chance vut I vant you to  
live to ze fullest, I vont hold you back." He said lowering his head, not meeting her eye's afraid  
she'd see the new tears that had come from his eye's.  
  
Kitty knew how much that must have taken, "I know you wont, but I wish that you would." She said  
the last part to herself and lowered her head, "Your one of the best things that has ever to me,  
I don't want to hurt you so I'm leaving so you wont get hurt."  
  
He looked up at her, she cared about him enough to leave him, "Zen, dear Ketchen, I vould razer  
live in pain for ze rest of mien life zen live without you in it." He said and she looked up from  
the little facinating point she was found in the carpet, "Unt zat I say from ze bottom, middle,  
unt top of mien heart."   
  
**********************  
  
If you want me to right another one I need at least 6 reviews, got it? 6! Tell me if its stupid or   
bad or what ever, flames welcomed, I've got enough marshmellows to last for eternity!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Heart Break, Moon Shake 2  
Korine Ryuen  
*************  
""Means that their speaking in German  
  
*************  
  
Korine flew up the stairs with the mugs and pot of hot water to her door and   
opened it carefuly as not to startle anyone in there, coming in she felt her  
room and found it empty.  
  
"Hope they work this out..." She said and put the mugs down and put the pot  
on the back burner while sitting down on her couch again, it was wet. Sighing  
she looked towards the door and gave a rather bad coment towards the blue one   
in telepathy.  
  
Sitting on a dryer part of the couch she pulled the book out and began again  
on the part that she had been reading, 'I'm gonna get even with him someday.'  
  
She stood up as she felt a person come to the door and flew down and opened the  
door before he had rung the bell, saprised he lost voice. She was in very   
little, a skin tight combat suit.  
  
"Well?" She prompted and he shut his opened mouth and handed her a clipboard  
and a package.  
  
"Please sign for a package for Mr. Logan." He said and she did, counterfitting  
his hand writing and gave it back to the package boy, also giving him a small  
tip for his trouble.   
  
With that she headed towards Logans room.  
  
*************  
  
Kitty looked into Kurts eye's and started to giggle, then started to full out  
laugh as she held her sides, Kurt's eye's showed hurt as he realised that she  
probably thought his confession was a joke.  
  
He turned away and said, "Vell, if zat is ze vay you vant it, I guess ve have  
nozing more to talk about." He said and almost bamphed when a hand touched   
his shoulder.  
  
He turned and saw her smiling eye's, "I'm not laughing at you, fuzzy elf. I'm  
laughing at this whole thing." He gave her a curious regard.  
  
She placed her hands on the back of his neck and pulled him down into a kiss,  
"I never wanted this to turn out like this, I wanted to go to a college and  
have my eye's opened. None of the schools will let anyone who is noticably   
mutant onto the grounds or with the students," She said to him.  
  
"Zen vy did you say zat 'you' never vanted to see me again?" he asked and she  
looked away.  
  
"I thought it would be easier on you if I said that, aparently not." She said   
ragarding his wet clothes, "I can only guess what you were up to, inliten me."  
she said holding his hand.  
  
He blushed a noticible shade a purple and turned his head away in shame, "Vi  
got vely (very) angry, I zen fell into a lake." He said trying to give her the  
least amount of info that would satisfy her curiousity, things don't always  
turn out the way that he wanted them.  
  
"And...?" She prompted and looked into his yellow eye's with concern and his  
unwanted pity.  
  
"Unt I came vack here unt to Korine, she's a vely good listener; you know." He  
said and gave her one of his smiles, "I almost fell asleep in zere, its vely  
nice." He said and she cudled into his arms.  
  
Kitty gave him a mocking look, "And my rooms not?" he laughed and bent down   
(Or was it up? I cant remember their hieghts right now, so sue me.) And   
capsured her lips to his in a kiss that she leened into with wanton abandon  
of previous qarrels.  
  
Then Kurt jerked a little and started to giggle, he tried to stop but he kept   
on laughing and saw Kitty looking at him curiously.  
  
He tried to calm down enough to talk, "Korine sent me somezing," He said and  
Kitty looked up at him expectantly, "Vut, zey are not ment for young ladies   
to hear." He said and she grabbed his tail.  
  
"Well, I'm not very young, tell me of I give ya an Indian Burn!" She laughed   
and he yelped and tried to Bamph away but she was taken with him and they   
landed on the floor with a thud, Kitty giggled as he tried to crawl away,   
horror in his pale eye's.  
  
He turned, "You vouldn't," He said and she started to twist, he yelped and   
held his hands up in surrender, "She called me a 'Der mon Dune Shiste coff' for  
gezing her couch vet." He said as if it were an appaling thing.  
  
"And the translation for that would be....?" she said as she straddled his thin  
hips.  
  
He looked away for a way to excape, when he found none he leaned back and put  
a hand over his face, "'You dumb shit head.'" He said and she cracked up into  
a fit of laughter and leaned onto his chest.  
  
"I fale to see vat is so Jovial?" He said and mock scowled at her, she leaned   
foreward and kissed him.  
  
"I've gotta learn German!"  
  
*****************  
  
Logan looked up from his punching bag as a knock came to his door, he walked  
over and was met with eyes that were of steel grey, She smiled at him and  
handed him a package.  
  
He took it and looked it over, "A present?" he asked and she gave him a curious  
glance.  
  
"No, its for you, came by mail. I thought that you had ordered something for  
yourself." She said and he held the box at arms length. He put an ear next to   
it to make sure that it wasn't ticking.  
  
She leaned over, "Think it could be a bomb?" She asked, a tone of enthusiasm   
in her voice that he knew to be insane.  
  
He sniffed it and shook his head, waving her to step back he gently eased a   
claw out and tore it gently across the tape and opened it to find a buch of   
bubbly wrap. You know, the kind that keeps little brothers interested in for   
hours.  
  
He pulled it out and Korine picked it up and started to pop the little bubles  
that it was made of, sighing in fake irony he looked at the thing that was   
left, a CD.  
  
He held it to Korine, "Wheres the nearest computer?" He asked and she grabbed   
his arm and before he knew it he was being flown towards the game room. When  
she put him down she grabbed the disk and put it in the C drive of a already   
on computer and started it.  
  
The first thing on it was a RMP, she opened it and a video opened, a man with  
thick glasses apeared, He looked scarred and kept looking around.   
  
'If your watching this, I'm probably dead. I just wanted to leave  
some reminder that I've lived," "My name is Dr. Joice, I'm in Canada and I'm  
doing experiments on mutants due to the threat of them killing my family."  
  
Logan growled, Korine knew what this was coming to.  
  
'I have resently come across a mutant with extrrdinary healing ab-  
ilities, he's a berly man and my tormentors have told me of a surgical prosseger  
that they want me to perform on him." He swollowed, "Its a barbarec act and I  
wish not to do it, to lace his bones with adamanium, the most durable alloy  
known to man." "No person could survive the procedure without dieing, his   
regenerative powers however would enable him to survive."  
  
Korine stood and let Logan it and watch the doctors confession, this was getting  
too creepy for her.  
  
****************  
  
Kitty snuggled into Kurts warm arms and bare chest, "I love you, Fuzzy Elf."  
She said silently and he smiled down at her. (Or was it up?)  
  
"Unt I you, Ketchen." He said and she snuggled a little more before a knock  
came to the door, Kurt banged his head back against the headboard of his bed  
and mumbled something intangible.  
  
"Kurt? I know your in there! I just thought you'd want to know that this has  
to stay in the PG13 rating!" Came Korines voice as she banged again, "I also  
gotta talk to you guys!!" she yelled, he could distantly hear Jean Greys   
phycic moan as she was awakened.  
  
Bamphing to the hallway he put one diget to his mouth to shush her, "You are  
way to loud," He whisper/yelled at her, "What the hell is it?"  
  
She started to giggle and he grabbed her wrist, "I was in the middle of   
something, what do you want?" She tried to hide her smile and looked above   
his waist.  
  
"Nothing at all. I think, however, you should put pants on before you go   
perading around at night." She said and he looke down at his tree frog boxer  
shorts, He covered the front with his hands, "Also..." She said changing the   
Subject, "Logan got a package with something in it,"   
  
This perked his curiousity, "What was it?" he asked and she looked around  
to make sure no one was watching.  
  
"It was about his past." She said and he gasped, "Now go back to Kitty, she's  
going to kill me if you don't." She said and was about to walk away when she  
turned back towards him, "Don't tell her, she'll spead it like peanut butter."  
She said and headed down the hall to her room, "Also, Absanence is the best  
policy." She quietly laughed into his head.  
  
He'd never live this down.  
  
*************  
  
Kitty watched Kurt apear and rested her head on her hand, "Well? What did the  
TS want?" (TS, Top Secret) She asked as he lay down in bed with her.  
  
"Vatt is Absonance?" He asked, (He's German, remember?) She broke into a fit of   
giggles and he instantly knew it was something bad. She rested her head back  
agains his chest.  
  
She looked up and kissed him, "Not having the 'S' word." She said and he looked  
up with dawning comprehension, he said something is German and she knew it was  
something that she didn't want to know the meaning of, atleast, not right now.  
  
She looked up and bit his throat gently, he shut his eye's and almost yelped at   
the sensation, she sat so she straddled his hips. "Now then, I want to throw  
her thoughts out the window, right?"  
  
Kurt smiled, in his book, Abstonence was not a word.  
  
**************  
  
Right, well, there it was, I know that it wasn't the best ending, and that it  
had to much Wolverine in it for my likes, (Yeah, I'm not a big fan of his.)  
But my friend have a crush on him so I'm paying off a small debt by putting   
his idea into this. I need 6 reviwes for a sequel, and   
  
WHY didn't I get any reviews about Korine, doesn't anyone wanna know about   
her?  
  
Lifes so cruel! 


End file.
